Saved by the Q
by Icealina
Summary: Are you worried that the current story line won't have a satisfactory resolution? Well, maybe we need an all power being to put things right. Maybe, we need Eugene "Q." Bradford. Just what does Patrick have to do with any of this? Come find out.


**Saved by the Q**  
_A Days of Our Lives / Star Trek Crossover_  
By Icealina

"" "" "" "" ""

Summary: Are you worried that the current story line won't have a satisfactory resolution? Well, maybe we need an all power being to put things right. Maybe, we need Eugene "Q." Bradford. Just what does Patrick have to do with any of this? Come find out.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I am in no way affiliated with "Days of Our Lives" or "Star Trek," no harm is intended to the copyright holders.

"" "" "" "" ""

Patrick walked away from the Hope, away from the radar display that no longer showed the desired blips, away from that man who looks like Blair from the Sentinel. He needed to do something, not stand around worrying. He was worried about Jennifer. She had become a better friend than he would have expected. His intentions upon his arrival may not have been entirely honest, but his concern for her was entirely genuine. 

He sighed to himself. He had two options. Allow things to occur as planned by some faceless mystery mastermind, allow Jennifer's plane to have crashed, or he could potentially blow his cover and contact the one man who could fix things.

Patrick pulled his magic coin from his pocket and began to rub it between his thumb and finger as he said to himself, "it's time."   
  
Suddenly, standing before him was Eugene Bradford, inventor and Salem eccentric, who had been missing since the late '80s when he disappeared from his basement after supposedly inventing a time machine. The same Eugene Bradford that had once been one of Marlena's closet friends prompting her to name her daughter, Samantha Gene, in his honor.

However, here he was standing in front of Patrick wearing a Star Fleet Uniform, with the markings of an Admiral.

Patrick didn't seem to find this occurrence the least bit out of the ordinary. Perhaps he had more secrets that Julie and Hope would have ever dreamed?

"Q2, what have I told you about interrupting me when I am baiting Jean-Luc and Microbrain?" He asked sounding annoying and putout by the summons.   
  
"Sorry, Dad, but this has all gone to far. Whoever is causing problems in Salem has gone to far. Today, they claimed Jen and her baby. You know how close Mom use to be to Jennifer. Mom still stays in touch with her."  
  
"True," he considered what Patrick said. "I don't want Calliope mad at me." He gave an exaggerated shudder. "You could fix it yourself," he reminded.

Patrick held up his coin has he shrugged lightly. "Grounded remember. Aunty Kathy thought I could learn something from being without my powers. She talked you into agreeing with her."

"Right."  
  
So Eugene Q. Bradford clicked his fingers and disappeared in a burst of life. His voice remained for a moment. "I hope it will be better now. I've restored your powers. Just remember, I'll be watching . . . "

"Thanks Dad." He looked up at the sky. He didn't really expect anyone to hear him, but it didn't really matter. Now he needed to find out how his father had changed things.

Patrick decided to go over to Alice's Bar to see if he can find out what exactly had changed.

He arrived to find that the bar had reverted back to Tuscany. He nodded his approval as he flashed himself a change of clothes that would be more appropriate for the upscale restaurant and decided to go in to see what is going on.   
  
Apparently, it was a party to celebrate the birth of Jack and Jennifer's son Joseph named for Jack's mother Jo.

He was surprised to look around and find that every male in Salem was wearing a shirt, a first in all his time in Salem.  
  
He decided to walk around and the first thing he saw was Mickey and Maggie dancing next to Jack and Jennifer. Kate and Roman, Abe & Lexie, were also dancing next to Rex and Patrick's "foster sister" Mimi.

He walked towards the back of the room and noticed John and Marlena chatting with Sami and Lucas as Sami showed off her engagement ring allowing John to give her a hug. Will was thrilled. Belle and Shawn watched as Sami announced her engagement as Shawn fingered a ring case in his own pocket.   
  
Patrick turned and noticed that Philip was in his uniform and was dancing with Alice, a good guy to the end. Of course, Patrick knew that Philip wouldn't be alone for long. Ms Right was just an episode. . . . rather a day away.   
  
Shawn, Carolyn, Bo, Hope, Steve, and Kayla were all sitting at a table chatting and sharing a drink with Shane and Kim. Victor had been with them until he noticed Vivian enter the room. Mike Horton and Carrie Brady were happily dancing next to Carrie's mom Anna and her ex-soon-to-be-again husband Tony DiMera.   
  
Patrick looked around happily, but curious. He hadn't found his "foster mother" Bonnie. He looked in the kitchen and found her having a stolen moment with her boyfriend Bart.   
  
"Dad did a good job." He muttered to himself.

"What else would you expect?" Patrick heard his father's laughing voice in his mind.

He chuckled to himself just as he felt arms encircle his waist as he turned to see Cassie asking why he was so distracted and not paying more attention to her. He smiled at her and they began to dance. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed his parents, Eugene & Calliope flash in and join the dancing.  
  
Yes, all was well in Salem.

"" "" "" "" ""

Of course, with no more plots and everyone living happily ever after Days of Our Lives was canceled. Although, the author still lived happily ever after because no one ever found that she had Brady locked in her closet, but that is another story.

"" "" "" "" ""

I hope someone enjoyed my take on how to end the current Days of Our Lives Story Line. This story was inspired by an idea that I posted on Kim's Days Forum under the recent writer's challenge thread.

If you liked it, please let me know.

Thanks,  
Icey


End file.
